<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Time to Rest by KnightWriter_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432066">A Good Time to Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0'>KnightWriter_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, bb just being cute, quick think piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BB and Sam thinking about one another and the world around them, but mostly in each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BB-28 | Louise &amp; Sam Porter Bridges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Time to Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still in the beginning stages of Death Stranding, I do know some... spoilers like ik them just not the context which I do need to play the game. </p>
<p>But yeah this is just a small bonding/thought piece on what I've played so far of Death Stranding lol.</p>
<p>Enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BB watched over Sam as he slept she knew should of been sleeping as well especially with their long journeys on the outside of the facility. But she couldn't help it as he spoke and moved in his sleep. Someone's name being whispered and repeated over and over again as he slept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was different, Sam was new. Completely different from daddy, but he felt the same. Sam was rough and quiet, but he seemed to have a heart beneath it all as she knew him to smile and coo at her every chance he got when they were alone on their adventures. Compared to her daddy he was kind and talkative always telling her stories of the moon or the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BB didn't understand much of it, but what she watched and seen of the world she enjoyed even from Sam's rough view of it all. Their connection strong through the link and far better than the person who had her before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was something else he would even gladly call him daddy too especially as her other one was nowhere to be seen. BB missed her daddy, but at least she now had Sam. His rough voice soothing her during the worst of times with the BTs (and stupid Mules) and the best like there and now in the facilities taking a break from the outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BB hardly noticed Sam wake up as she was so absorbed thinking of everything. She felt Sam rock her pod, she cooed in surprise. Pressing her face up against the reinforced glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey BB. You looked busy?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BB simply cooed and yawed. She hid her face in embarrassment. Sam simply smiled laughing softly mostly to himself. BB glared blowing bubbles at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't get much sleep, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BB grumbled as she yawned again. She was a bit pissed her body was betraying her, her eyes feeling heavy with sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Got some stuff to do before we go. Sleep." Sam said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caressed the glass above BB's head rocking the pod once more watching BB curl up and fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stretched his body tense and muscles sore even from the nap he took. He still felt restless. Heading to the shower his mind wondered how the hell did he even get into this mess. Things just happened all at once before he knew it he was being both a Bridger and a Porter </span>
  <b>and</b>
  <span> traveling across all of America just for a pipe dream that single handedly relied on him and only him. Sam sighed getting the knots out of his hair in the meanwhile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really wished his life was back to simply being a Porter, but as he thought about it more and more it felt empty too. Without BB. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little thing was a constant companion of his life very recently. Even so he didn't realize he needed it. He would talk to BB, comfort BB whenever needed. He tried following Deadman's words in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>not getting attached</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he knew he had already failed at that miserably after the whole event at the Incinerator and maybe a little more when he saw from the corner of his eye, BB of all things holding her middle finger up at Deadman like she knew what he was saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckled at the memory. BB was definitely something else. Not even Deadman knew why she didn't work for the last person she was with, but seemed to be working as fine as a whistle with him. There was also the question of BB's 'memories', if Sam could even call them that. The man who spoke to her, sang to her, and so on was still an enigma the pieces where still missing as to what it could all mean for him too and not just BB. Sam wasn't sure what to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam finished the rest of his business taking his time letting BB take her nap. As he put his clothes back on, he looked carefully at BB's pod her form still in sleep occasionally the soft coo echoed in the glass and the rest of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam finally took his necklace the dreamcatcher. He held it gently in his hand eyeing it...wondering, then looking back at BB. He walked over watching the readings of her vitals go back and flicker the connection stable as always. He took the ends of the leather cord wrapping it around BB's pod making sure it hung securely around her. The intricate weave of the dreamcatcher just about encompassing her entire body. Sam smiled, his body relaxing as he felt more comfortable with BB having it at the moment. Hopefully she wouldn't have any bad dreams, she never seemed to show if she did, but one could never know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sat back down on the bed checking his handcuffs for any messages he knew had a good plenty from how long he had been travelling better to check them now then never he guessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A good hour passed as Sam caught up with reading messages most from Heartman and Deadman giving him their analysis and thoughts of his connection with BB. Other than that it was mostly people giving him delighted messages of their packages getting where they needed to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was in the middle of another letter from Deadman when he heard BB coo and move in her pod. Her little face trying to see over the dreamcatcher. Getting frustrated she started whimpering. Sam rushed over moving the dreamcatcher a little giving BB full view of his face. She in turn breathed a sigh of relief, blowing bubbles soon after. Sam smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here. Shhh." Rocking her pod. The connection to the network and her link still stable as ever. "Ready for another day?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BB cooed and spun around in her pod waiting for Sam to finish his things. He could feel her eyes on him, curious as ever. He looked over curious too finding her as soon as he did, she winked at him and laughed. Getting out his gear, Sam routinely put it on. It felt almost like a second glove, he checked his boots and gear all of it in tip top shape. Humming softly in satisfaction Sam turned to BB. The dreamcatcher still on her pod, her little fingers traced the inside of the amulet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grabbed the dreamcatcher adjusting the cord tying it onto his gear. BB whined making grabby hands at the amulet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You like it?" Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BB cooed again, nodding too. Sam smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on. We got a long road ahead of us." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BB nodded making her usual noises her pod going in stasis as Sam disconnected it from the stand and hooking it up to his equipment. The walk and elevator up to the exit was short. Once more hooking up his line to BB more memories of the man appeared now singing to BB. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice soothing if not almost familiar. Sam didn't know how, but it almost sounded like a song he had heard before the world fell apart. Before everything went to shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BB's voice called out to him her face pressed up against the glass blowing bubbles and flexing her hands. Her big buggy eyes staring at him him her hand tapping gently at the glass towards him. He put his finger against her hand: it was a connection. Their emotions one as he felt her curiosity for him and the man in her memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment felt like forever till it didn't. His cufflinks sounding off it was Heartman with more info. Sam sighed. His usual gruffness back, BB whined she was frustrated too. Sam rubbed her pod as he listened to Heartman and his monologue and continue his way to the outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>